Em, przeszkadzam?
by Lortes
Summary: <html><head></head>Każda para, przyjaciele czy znajomi, była kiedyś przyłapana w sytuacji dwuznacznej przez osobę trzecią, dla której wydawało się oczywiste, co się dzieje... Co jeśli to wszystko jest chorym żartem Fata, które po prostu lubią upokarzać herosów? Dużo humoru i sugestii, seria niepołączonych miniatur. Głównie Leo/Reyna, choć czasem będą wyjątki.</html>
1. Gdy uzależniasz się od hazardu

_**Od autorki: **Ta-ta-ra-da! Tak, tak, co to tam, ponad pół roku :D Ale zmobilizowałam się i oto jestem, z moją pierwszą wielo-ale-nie-do-końca-partówką. Historia ta składa się głównie z serii miniatur, niepołączonych ze sobą w żaden sposób. Po prostu, kto nie potrzebuje czasem szczypty niezręczności i flirtu? :D Nie przedłużając, to kolejne Leo/Reyna, ale może po jakimś czasie będzie coś innego. Każdy przecież może zostać znaleziony nie wtedy, kiedy to wygodne, prawda? ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Zastrzeżenie! <em>**Świat ten oto, poniżej przedstawiony, nie jest mój. Choć czasem mam marzenia, że jestem wrednym Trollem, to jednak smutna prawda jest inna. Wszystko poniżej, postacie, miejsca i wydarzenia, należą do Ricka Riordana. Ja nie mam nic, oprócz klawiatury i nieprzespanych nocy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- No dawaj, nie bądź tchórzem – wyszeptał konspiracyjnie, pochylając się nad stolikiem.<p>

Prychnęła, a on już wiedział, że dała się podejść.

- Zważaj na to co mówisz do _pretora_, Greku – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy. - Pretor nigdy nie tchórzy.

- Jestem Leo Grek, miło mi – zaśpiewał. - Nazywaj mnie normalnie, Rey-Rey.

- Ty mnie nazywasz jak papugę albo kota – zauważyła, próbując przeciągnąć rozmowę.

- Oj, Reyna, Reyna... Szybki ruch, podbijasz czy pasujesz?

Reyna spojrzała zniechęcona na swój wachlarz – mimo że nie miała wysokiej karty, to musiała grać. Nie pozwoli mu się przecież chełpić jej drugim z kolei pasem.

- Podbijam o cztery – zacisnęła usta, rzucając cztery srebrne monety na stosik, przybierając kamienną minę i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Leo podtrzymał wzrok, doskonale widząc zmieniające co chwilę wielkość źrenice. Blefowała.

Uśmiechnął się uroczo i nie minęło kilka minut, kiedy Renya jęczała, wyszarpując się ze swetra.

- Nigdy... Więcej... Ty... Oszuście... - wydyszała, rzucając ze złością sweter na podłogę, obok jej peleryny i gumek do włosów. Mimo, że Leo pozbył się już pasa i butów, to była zła. Rozgryzł ją jak kilkulatkę. - „Nie umiem grać, Rey-Rey. Chodź, co ci szkodzi pooglądanie boskiego Valdeza bez koszulki..."

- A więc przyznajesz, że to ten punkt cię przekonał? - uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ona zadarła brodę, z dumą unosząc podbródek w górę.

- Tasuj.

Leo cały czas się uśmiechał, a Reyna wpatrywała się w niego twardym, ciemnym wzrokiem. Nie lubiła przegrywać. Była stojącą u progu dorosłości przywódczynią ostatniego rzymskiego legionu i opanowała ją duma. Już się nie da tak oszukać.

Herosowi już po kilkunastu minutach zrzedł uśmiech. Jeżeli podczas pierwszych trzech zagrań Reyna dała się omamić jak dziecko, to teraz tylko patrzała, wyciągała i mówiła zabójcze słowa typu „poker", albo „kareta". Jej źrenice się nie rozszerzały, a ona cały czas zaciskała usta i prowadziła go za nos, stawiając wyzwanie.

Cholera, była dobra.

Kiedy Leo skończył bez koszulki, czując się nieco skrępowany (no dobra, nieco bardziej niż nieco, w końcu końcówki kart były przydymione), w końcu dobra passa Reyny się skończyła.

- Ha! - krzyknął, zgarniając srebrne denary i drachmy, widząc, jak Reyna patrzy na niego zła. - Wyskakuj z ciuszków, Rey-Rey.

Zmroziła go wzrokiem, choć nie mogła ukryć kącika ust w górze, gdy ją tak nazywał. Może się czuła jak jakieś zwierzątko domowe, ale szybko ciepło na sercu przebijało niechęć. Czując się dziwnie, zdjęła szybko koszulkę, zostając w samym biustonoszu w jej pustym mieszkaniu, pełnym papierów. Jedynie Leo, jej towarzystwo na zimową noc, jakoś ocieplał ten klimat. A może to jego naturalna zdolność samozapłonu tak działała.

Kiedy zauważyła przyklejony wzrok Valdeza do swoich piersi, prychnęła zawstydzona.

- Patrz na mnie, Valdez, kiedy gramy.

- Przecież patrzę – powiedział, przechylając głowę i nic sobie nie robiąc z jej nagany. Może i był żartobliwym i nieśmiałym Leo Valdezem, twórcą "_Argo II"_ i jednym z _siódemki_, ale był też chłopakiem. Trudno było zachowywać się normalnie, kiedy miał na widoku _Reynę_, bez _koszulki._ Nawet jeśli był narażony na rozszarpanie przez jej demoniczne, mechaniczne psy.

- Nie przeginaj – zagroziła, a on w końcu uniósł wzrok z głupim uśmiechem i zabrał karty ze stołu.

- To co? Gotowa wyskoczyć ze spodni? - uniósł brew, tasując szybko karty.

Założyła ręce na piersi, częściowo by ukryć swoją nagość, a częściowo by wyrazić swoją kpinę i zmierzyła wzrokiem równie obnażonego przyjaciela.

- Już nie mogę się doczekać by zobaczyć ciebie paradującego w samych gatkach – powiedziała żartobliwie, rzucając w niego poduszką.

- Przecież wiem – mrugnął do niej. - Każda pani pragnie Leona, szczególnie półnagiego.

- To nawet się nie rymuje – stwierdziła, patrząc na swoje karty i starając się nie uśmiechnąć. Choć była w tym dobra, to jednak towarzystwo Leo zawsze pozwalało jej się uspokoić i rozluźnić.

- Nie powiedziałem, że jestem poetą – wzruszył ramionami i z satysfakcją korzystając z okazji, kiedy Reyna przeniosła swoje ręce na karty.

- Leo!

- No co? - spytał niewinnie, starając się wyrzucić z umysłu widok niebieskiego stanika, opinającego coś, co zdecydowanie źle działało na jego hormony. _Reyna to przyjaciółka. Przyjaciółka. Przyjaciółka. Przyjaciółka. Przyjaciółka. Seksowna, groźna przyjaciółka. Ale przyjaciółka. Przyjaciółka..._

Nawet ta zdecydowanie obniżająca jakiekolwiek pożądanie mantra nie działała.

Wywróciła oczami.

- Ty dobrze wiesz co. Zaraz mogę coś zaproponować Argentum i Aurum – powiedziała groźnie, przeszywając go tym groźnym, ciemnym wzrokiem. Mimowolnie, przełknął ślinę. Nawet półnaga, Reyna była _groźna._

- To trzeba było się nie zgadzać na rozbieranego pokera. Jestem facetem. Żaden facet nie może zachowywać się normalnie, kiedy ich przyjaciółka chodzi półnago. Szczególnie taka przyjaciółka

Nie skomentowała tego, o dziwo, choć mógł zauważyć delikatny ślad różu na jej policzkach. Ukrył uśmiech.

- To co? - spytała w końcu, wracając do gry. - Ja wymieniam dwie.

Parę minut później Leo patrzył na nią zły.

- Ty mała oszustko. Specjalnie przegrałaś, żeby narazić moje biedne oczy i hormony, a potem to brutalnie wykorzystałaś – jęknął, rzucając karty i patrząc, jak Reyna z nikczemnym uśmiechem zabiera jego pieniądze. Potem nawet nie będzie mógł wyjaśnić Jasonowi jego potrzeby paru denarów. Ona miała pieniędzy ile wlezie, w zasadzie nawet ich nie potrzebowała – i nie patrzyła, że on, mały, biedny, grecki heros potrzebuje tych denarów. Choć może to on mógł tak nie szaleć...

- Może tak, może nie – skwitowała, walcząc z wesołym uśmiechem. Nawet lekko pijana, pozbawiona wszelkiej godności i grająca w pokera z Grekiem nie mogła przestać być sztywnym pretorem. Choć Leo i tak ją przejrzał. - Wyskakuj ze spodni, Valdez – powiedziała, opierając się o oparcie kanapy i patrząc wyczekująco na Leona.

- Zawstydzasz mnie, Rey-Rey – powiedział nieprzekonująco, wciąż mierząc ją wzrokiem zbolałego, przegranego półboga.

Widząc, że Reyna nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru odwrócić wzroku, uznał, że to jakaś chora zemsta za jego przyklejające się w kuszące partie ciała oczy. Ale oboje mogą grać w tę grę.

Wstał, przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc prosto w oczy Reyny, rozpiął zamek dżinsów. Kącik ust dziewczyny uniósł się, ale kiedy rozsuwał rozporek oboje usłyszeli donośne pukanie. Równocześnie spojrzeli na drzwi.

- Reyna? - rozległ się głos Jasona.

Pretor nie umiała powstrzymać swojego przerażenia, podobnie jak Leo z rozpiętymi spodniami. Oboje wymienili zrozpaczone spojrzenia. Może i ludzie wiedzieli o ich koleżeństwie, ale z pewnością nie musieli wiedzieć o tym zamiłowaniu do hazardu bez ubrań.

- Za kanapę – syknęła i nie musiała mu powtarzać kilka razy. Szybko chwycił swój pas i resztę ubrań z podłogi, nawet nie kłopocząc się, by je ubrać. Przeskoczył przez oparcie, a Reyna, mimo paniki (bo mogła wytrzymać Gaję, giganty, atak greków – ale myśl, by Jason mógł zobaczyć u niej rozebranego Leo...) nie mogła się powstrzymać od gapienia na jego zginające mięśnie. Może nie był muskularny jak Jason czy Frank, ale z pewnością _coś_ wyćwiczył podczas tych lat w kuźni... Jedynie spanikowany głos jej obiektu ślinienia się wyrwał ją z zamyśleń.

- Karty!

Jednym ruchem zrzuciła karty pod stół, chowając pod poduszką szklankę Leo, postanawiając, że jej myśli na temat chłopaka zaszły za daleko i już nie będzie wpadała na takie pomysły. Przecież nie raz widziała Leo bez koszulki – i choć zawsze zostawiało to na niej jakieś wrażenie, to czemu akurat _teraz_ pozwoliła ponieść się fantazji?

- Reyna? - ponownie rozległ się zaniepokojony głos Jasona wraz z głośniejszym pukaniem. - Słuchaj, mam ważną sprawę!

Rozejrzała się szybko i była gotowa otworzyć drzwi, kiedy po raz kolejny usłyszała głos Leo zza kanapy.

- Reyna, peleryna!

Szybko wzięła purpurową pelerynę i nawet nie kłopocząc się z koszulką, naciągnęła ją na siebie (na szczęście była spięta). Kopnęła sweter i bluzkę na bok i przybierając w miarę spokojny uśmiech, podeszła do drzwi. Peleryna zasłaniała cały jej goły tułów, a spodnie tkwiły na miejscu, więc jak założy ramiona na piersi to będzie w miarę dobrze. Przynajmniej o to się modliła.

- Tak? - odchrząknęła, otwierając drzwi i opierając się o futrynę, by Jason nie zauważył jej pokoju.

- Hej, już się martwiłem – syn Jupitera posłał jej uśmiech, w którym widoczna była ulga. Jego czapkę i szalik pokrywał śnieg. - Możemy porozmawiać?

- Tak, tak.

- Super, dzięki, myślałem, że... - poczuła, jak jego wzrok wyraźnie ją skanuje, poprzez rozczochrane, niespięte włosy, zmiętą pelerynę i rumieńce na policzkach. - Coś się stało?

- Co? - pisnęła, ale zaraz zganiła się – pretorzy nie piszczą, a szczególnie ona. Poza tym, zdecydowanie podbudował ją cichy, ale słyszalny chichot z pokoju.

- Co? - powtórzyła, spokojniej. - Nie, wszystko w porządku, po prostu szłam... się kąpać.

Pokiwał głową, zawstydzony drapiąc się w kark.

- Ach, to może przyjdę później?

Reyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć – kiedy powie, że tak, to wyjdzie na niegrzeczną. Kiedy zaś zaprosi go do środka, to... Bogowie.

Na jej nieszczęście, Leo, najwyraźniej będąc większym idiotą niż go o to podejrzewała, stłukł coś. Wyraźny dźwięk pękającego szkła przeszył powietrze.

Zacisnęła pięści i powieki.

- Słyszałaś to? - Jason próbował spojrzeć przez jej ramię.

- Co? - powtórzyła po raz setny tego wieczoru. - Nie, to pewnie Argentum i Aurum coś stłukli.

Ale Jason to był Jason, i już przeszedł pod jej ramionami, rozglądając się z niepokojem. Jej niesłuchające się psy leżały spokojnie daleko od czegokolwiek, śpiąc, więc oczywiste było, że nic zrobić nie mogły.

- Dobra, Jason, słuchaj. Jestem zmęczona i chcę iść spać. Nic tu się nie stało, a jeżeli żadna siła mityczna nie atakuje obozu, to myślę, że możemy pogadać jutro – powiedziała zła. Miała dość, a cały radosny nastrój prysnął jak bańka. Jason traktował ją jak laleczkę w opresji.

Grace westchnął.

- Dobrze, przepraszam Reyno. Chcę się tylko spytać, czy widziałaś Leo? - firanka za kanapą zaszumiała, a ona, gdyby mogła, to by przepaliła wzrokiem kanapę.

- Valdeza? Nie, a niby czemu? - udała zaskoczenie.

- Nic – posłał jej uśmiech. - Dobranoc Reyno, do zobaczenia jutro.

- Tak, do zobaczenia – mruknęła.

I wtedy, bogowie chyba potwierdzili swoją nienawiść do jej osoby. W tym samym czasie oko Jasona wyłapało karty pod stolikiem, ubrania obok kanapy i wystającą nogę Leo, a jej nieposłuszna, ubrana byle jak peleryna zsunęła się z prawie całego prawego boku.

- Em._.. Przeszkad__zam_? - spytał zdezorientowany i speszony Jason, widząc jego przyjaciela bez koszulki, wstającego zza kanapy i Reynę, patrzącą morderczo na Leo, równie roznegliżowaną.

- Ja... Mogę to wyjaśnić – powiedziała w końcu, patrząc na siebie i Valdeza z niepewnym uśmiechem, któremu spadły niepowstrzymywane spodnie.

Nie. Tego nie dało się wyjaśnić.


	2. Gdy kanapa jest miękka

_**Od autorki:**_ _Oto kolejna miniaturka, następna też tak za mniej więcej tydzień ;) Jak się spodoba – skomentuj! Jak się nie spodoba – tym bardziej ;) Komentarze karmią wenę, prawda? ;D  
>To kolejna Leyna :)<br>Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zastrzeżenie!<strong> _Nic nie jest moje, wiem wiem. Wszystko należy do Ricka Riordana, naszego boga, który jest złośliwym stworem. Tak, mam tylko popsutego laptopa i za dużo pomysłów. Nawet nie przypominajcie.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Hej, kolacja była cudowna – Hazel posłała przyjaciółce miły uśmiech, kiedy Frank ubierał jej płaszcz.<p>

Reyna wywróciła oczami.

- Już nie przesadzaj. Gdybyście poszli parę kroków dalej zjedlibyście coś znacznie lepszego.

Annabeth potrząsnęła głową, gdy wiązała buty, gotowa do wyjścia.

- Ale to i tak miło, że postanowiłaś na nasze przybycie coś ugotować, kiedy mogłaś poprosić _aurae_ o jedzenie – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Reyna oparła się barkiem o futrynę, czując miłe ciepło na sercu przez słowa przyjaciół.

- To co, do jutra? - spytała, patrząc na tłum przy jej drzwiach.

Frank westchnął ciężko.

- Tak, do jutra. Principa, słoda Principa. – Reyna ponownie wywróciła oczami, a Hazel uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Do zobaczenia! - Hazel jej pomachała, a zaraz za nią i Frankiem wyszli Annabeth i Percy, również się żegnając. W przedpokoju zostały już trzy osoby.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiamy za wiele problemów – Piper powiedziała niepewnie, zawiązując szalik i patrząc z ukosa na Reynę. Minęło już trochę czasu, ale Piper nadal czuła się niezręcznie w towarzystwie Reyny. Bądź co bądź, dziewczyna znała jej chłopaka od lat, a ona wgramoliła się nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Poza tym, spojrzenia Reyny były _przerażające._

Renya wzruszyła ramionami.

- Parę osób nic nie zmieni, a dobrze będzie wymieszać trochę ludzi – powiedziała z obojętną miną. - Oczywiście, nadal będziecie musieli stawiać się o wyznaczonych porach jak normalni legioniści – powiedziała, z uniesioną brwią, a Jason zasalutował jej z uśmiechem.

- Tak jest, pani pretor.

Reyna pokręciła głową i spojrzała na chłopaka, który leżał na jej kanapie.

- A ty , Valdez? Nie masz swojego domu?

- Nie – jęknął z kanapy. - Te dwa brutale mnie wyrzuciły.

Jason wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.

- Nie jesteśmy bliźniętami syjamskimi, Leo – powiedziała Piper, rozbawiona.

Z kanapy dobiegł nieartykułowany dźwięk.

- Nie odzywam się do was – burknął, tuląc się w jej koc. Reyna westchnęła ciężko.

- Czy on tak zawsze? - spytała gotową już do wyjścia parę.

Piper wywróciła oczami.

- Wyrzuć go za drzwi to się ogarnie.

- Tak! - Leo krzyknął z rozpaczą. - Tak, niech każdy wywala biednego Leonarda...

- Leona...

-... za drzwi, niech się błąka i żyje z jednym kocem i kubłem na ogień – jęknął rozpaczliwie, a Reyna nie mogła powstrzymać uniesienia kącików ust.

- Przecież ty sam jesteś jednym wielkim kubłem ognia – powiedział Jason kpiąco.

- Poza tym – dodała Reyna – piąta kohorta będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwa, żeby cię przenocować.

- Nie zrobisz mi tego, Rey – Leo uniósł głowę z poduszki, jego oczy błyszczały.

- Rey? - Reyna zmarszczyła brwi. - Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a upewnię się, że całe życie spędzisz z jednym kocem.

- My już będziemy szli – powiedziała prędko Piper. - Do zobaczenia!

Reyna patrzyła groźnie na wyszczerzonego Valdeza, słysząc pożegnanie Jasona i cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi.

- Och, nie bądź taka – powiedział, mrużąc oczy. - Pomogę pozmywać ci te naczynia.

Reyna rozejrzała się dookoła, wzdychając cicho. Miło było gościć tyle ludzi, ale brudne naczynia nie były już miłe. Poza tym, Leo miał rację – Piper i Jason wynajęli mieszkanie w Nowym Rzymie, jako goście, a nie pełnoprawni członkowie którejkolwiek kohorty. Leo chyba nieco się spóźnił.

- Dobra. Ale żadnych numerów i Reyów, to będziesz miał kanapę – ostrzegła, a Leo wystrzelił jak z procy z kanapy zapominając o swojej depresji.

Reyna patrzyła na Leo, zastanawiając się, jak to się stało – od osoby, która ostrzeliwała jej Legion, do chłopaka, który mył jej naczynia i spał na kanapie, tuląc się do jej koca. Dzisiejsza kolacja była 'zwyczajna', coś, czego każdemu brakowało. Siedzieli przy stole, żartowali i jedli jej jedzenie, jak normalni ludzie. Annabeth miała rację – choć niedaleko była jadalnia z cudownymi przysmakami, to jednak coś było w przyrządzaniu jedzenia i dawania tego przyjaciołom. Czuła się częścią _czegoś_, po raz pierwszy od dawna.

- Chodź, powiesz mi jaki kurek do czego służy – powiedział Leo, szturchając ją brakiem, niosąc góry talerzy i misek.

Po chwili wszystkie naczynia były w zlewie i na blacie obok, a Reyna i Leo stali obok siebie, patrząc na stos. Żadne z nich się nie ruszyło.

- Może to zostawimy – zaproponował Leo – a jutro będzie czyste i...

- To nie kreskówka, Valdez – wywróciła oczami, choć uśmiech wygiął jej usta na sekundę na pełen nadziei głos Leo.

- To może Percy machnie ręką i...

- Musimy to zrobić sami – oświadczyła ponuro.

Leo spojrzał z przerażeniem na brudne naczynia, czekające na dotyk wody i gąbki.

- Sam się na to pisałeś – przypomniała mu, podwijając rękawy. - Hop hop, czasu nie ma...

Kilka minut później Leo zaczął nucić coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało Britney Spears, kręcąc się z talerzem w ręku.

- Co robisz? - spytała, unosząc brew i starając się zignorować lepki sos, zostający na gąbce z garnka.

- Śpiewam – oświadczył poważnie, a Reyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Bardziej to przypominało mieszankę umierającej sarny i torturowanej sowy.

- Mam piękny głos, przepraszam bardzo – powiedział obrażony, od kilku minut wycierając suchą ścierką czysty talerz. Reyna wyrwała mu go z ręki, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. Schnąc, po jej stronie, leżało już kilka naczyń, a ten nadal wycierał jeden talerz.

- Kto ci to powiedział, Buford? - stwierdziła sarkastycznie.

Leo pokiwał głową.

- Tak. Stwierdził, że byłbym – zniżył głos – wspaniałym basistą.

Reyna uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie.

- Raczej kastrowanym sopranistą – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szerzej na wyraz jego twarzy. Po sekundzie jednak usta Leo wykrzywił wredny uśmieszek. Pochylił się nad nią.

- A co, chciałabyś się przekonać jaki mógłbym mieć głos? - spytał figlarnie, jego oczy błyszczały szelmowsko.

Reyna z całych sił starała się nie zarumienić, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

- Myślę, że mogłabym ogłuchnąć – stwierdziła, odchylając się.

- Ale są inne sposoby, by sprawdzić, czy byłbym dobrym sopranistą – drążył, a niegodziwy uśmiech zajął jego twarz.

- Czy ty coś sugerujesz, Valdez? - spytała, tłumiąc ochotę by się roześmiać i uderzyć go mokrą ścierką.

- Cały czas, pani pretor – mrugnął do niej. - Choć przyznasz, że ta kanapa jest miękka...

- Dość! - powiedziała stanowczo Reyna, choć uśmiech wyrósł na jej twarzy. - Wracaj do szorowania – dodała szorstko. - I nie, nawet się nie odzywaj – dodała, na widok jego miny.

Leo był miłym kolegą. Ale to nie pozwalało jej, by chamsko z nim flirtować i śmiać się w jego towarzystwie. Co by pomyślał jej Legion?

_Ale Legionu tu nie ma_, powiedział chytry głos w jej głowie.

Szybko pozbyła się tych myśli.

- No, ale przyznasz – powiedział po chwili, wycierając trzeci talerz – że kanapa jest miękka. Zastanawiałem się, ile wytrzyma ciężaru i jakie wibracje mogłyby...

- Valdez – przerwała mu, śmiejąc się. - Skąd ty masz takie pomysły?

- Jakie pomysły? - spytał niewinnie. - To proste przemyślenia prostego mechanika. Jestem ciekawy, z czego wykonane są te sprężyny i...

- Naprawdę? - uniosła brwi. - Masz zamiar teraz zalać mnie potokiem słów, których nikt normalny nie używa?

- Zawsze mogę wrócić do śpiewania – zaproponował szelmowsko. - Choć moja propozycja przetestowania moich umiejętności wokalnych nadal jest aktualna.

Reyna nie zastanawiała się na tym co robi – w jednej chwili myła naczynia, a w drugiej chlapała Leo wodą ze zmywaka.

Valdez zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w ściekającą wodę po jego koszulce. Zapanowała chwilowa cisza.

- Oblałaś mnie – stwierdził.

- Tak.

Leo uśmiechnął się jak szalony chochlik, a w następnej sekundzie wcierał w jej włosy pianę z wody do zmywania.

Wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, pomiędzy ogromnym obrzydzeniem i zdenerwowaniem, kiedy brudna woda zmoczyła jej włosy.

- Zapłacisz za to – syknęła, chlapiąc w niego ze szklanki. Leo nie pozostał jej dłużny, i już po chwili podłoga w kuchni była śliska i mokra, a Reyna goniła po domu Leo z miską pełną wody.

Leo śmiał się jak szalony, uciekająca i chlapiąc po całym jej mieszkaniu. Reyna miała na twarzy morderczy wyraz, cieknąc brudną wodą po kurczaku i krzycząc za nim po łacinie.

W końcu wpadła na niego, rozlewając wodę na siebie, jego i pół jej salonu.

Jęknęła, stłumiona przez ciało Leo. Oboje lepili się do siebie przez brudną ciecz, a całe jej ubranie nieprzyjemnie nasiąkło.

- Złaź... ze... mnie – sapnęła, odpychając go. Leo jednak leżał na niej nieruchomo.

- Wygodnie mi – stwierdził, nie przejmując się sapaniem Reyny i jej rękami. - Nie tak jak na kanapie, ale też miło.

Warknęła, turlając się i siadając na Valdezie. Wyglądał na skołowanego, a Reyna powstrzymała zwycięski uśmiech. Niech ma, chochlik jeden.

Próbowała jednak nie zwracać uwagi, jak jego oczy prześlizgnęły się po jej ciele, wyraźnie zarysowanym przez mokre tkaniny. On nie wyglądał lepiej – mokre, potargane włosy, w których były kawałki makaronu, rumieńce na twarzy, pełna mokrych smug koszulka.

I wtedy to poczuła, jak przeklęte zaklęcie. Umysł mówił: nie, nie, nie, nie! A ciało rozpaczliwie próbowało ogarnąć niedziałające nerwy. Czuła się jak pod wpływem magnesu, czując tylko suchość ust i potrzebę dotknięcia nimi warg Valdeza.

Całe jej ciało ustawione było w trybie najwyższego niebezpieczeństwa, ale jednak mięśnie wokół głowy nie działały, opuszczając ją ku Leo. Widziała jego rozszerzone źrenice, ciężki oddech omiatający usta. Czuła walące serce, dźwięk pulsu w uszach. Każda molekuła w jej ciele wrzeszczała „NIE", ale była poddana sile przyciągania.

Czuła jego ciepłe dłonie owijające się wokół niej (może nieco za ciepłe, podchodzące pod samozapłon, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to), nie potrafiąc wytłumaczyć nagłego dreszczu – może to przez mokre tkaniny, przez które ciepło Leo przebijało się.

Przymykała oczy, czując jak niepokojący magnes podwaja swoją siłę, kiedy usłyszała głos.

-... Halo, gdzie jesteście?! O, Reyna, jak dobrz... - Piper urwała, wchodząc do salonu i zastając swojego przyjaciela i choćby-przyjaciółkę w jednoznacznej pozycji.

- Em_, przeszkadzam_...? - spytała niepewnie, a Leo szybko odepchnął Reynę, z tlącymi się końcówkami włosów. Dziwne magnesy zniknęły, zostawiając zażenowanie i dziwne mrowienie w głowie.

- Co, nie, nie... - powiedział szybko Leo. - My tylko...

-... myliśmy naczynia - dokończyła Reyna, siedząc obok Leo, nie patrząc na niego.

Widać było, że Piper im nie wierzy i szybko spojrzała od jednego od drugiego, unosząc brew na widok kałuży naokoło i dymiącego przyjaciela.

- Wiecie co – Piper zawsze była inna od swojego rodzeństwa i matki, ale Reyna była pewna, że usłyszała pisk – ja... przyjdę kiedy indziej.

- Ja... mogę to wyjaśnić - powiedział szybko Leo, ale Piper tylko spojrzała na nich spłoszona i szybko wyszła.

Reyna powiodła za nią wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, co Leo by powiedział? Że dostała magicznych magnesów w najmniej odpowiedniej sytuacji?

Tego się nie dało wyjaśnić, stwierdziła, widząc prześwitujący biustonosz spod błękitnej bluzki.


	3. Gdy olej leje się litrami

**_Od autorki: _**_Jak mówiłam, tak robię. Tydzień ^^ Poza tym, uznałam, że w ten szczególny dla nas, polskich herosów, dzień, uaktualnię ;) Ta miniaturka jest dwa razy dłuższa, ma jakąś fabułę. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Następna będzie nieco później, ponieważ będę miała nowy romans, ja, ten piękny pan, niebieski, może kojarzycie ;) Poza tym, czeka na mnie powtórzenie całych "Olimpijskich Herosów" :D Ale w sumie, siedzę dniami i nocami w domu - zapalenie krtani i tchawicy macha przyjaźnie ;)  
>Spoilerów nie będzie, nie martwcie się. Tutaj też nie ma, jest taka jedna kwestia, ale to tylko moje wymysły, nic więcej :) Nie przedłużając: enjoy! No i przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, gdy po raz setny sprawdzałam ten tekst, to powoli miałam ochotę walnąć głową w klawiaturę. Już wszystko mi umyka.<br>Aha i proszę, nawet o anonimki, bo tak smutno jest bez żadnego komentarza :c Pierwsza jakoś poszła, a druga? Gdyby nie_ **ZJeM**_ to bym się załamała ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zastrzeżenie! <em>**_Jestem Rick Riordan, ale z powodu tłumów fanów przeprowadziłem się do Polski i podaję za nastolatkę piszącą fanfiction. Nie wierzycie?!... Ta, ja też. Nic nie mam. Nie jestem RR, zdecydowanie :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dzień zaczął się jak zwykle. Irytujący dźwięk brzęczał i brzęczał, i brzęczał, i brzę...<p>

BUM!

Głośny huk przerwał nieznośny hałas, przeplatany burknięciami i jęczeniem. Reyna przytulała się rozpaczliwie w ciepłą kołdrę i miękką poduszkę, przywołując miłe obrazy snu. Niestety, mimo usilnych starań i wyobrażania sobie różnych rzeczy pomocnych w śnie, ciągle otwierała jedno oko, licząc, ile ma minut nim stanie się _konieczne,_ by wstała.

W końcu warknęła głośno, wciąż otulając się pościelą i zwlokła się powoli do łazienki. Szła na oślep, licząc, że jej matka będzie łaskawa i cofnie czas, pozwalając Reynie pospać dwa razy więcej.

Niestety, nie dość, że jej matka nie miała takich uprawnień, to jeszcze Reyna nie żywiła do niej gorących uczuć, więc nie była pewna, czy z dodatkową złośliwością Bellona nie uprzykrzy jej tego poranka.

_Trzeba było położyć się wcześniej_, pomyślała, z miłością marząc o dotyku materaca pod ciałem i...

_Dość. Musisz się ogarnąć, czeka na ciebie masę obowiązków, pomyśl o..._

Po tym postanowieniu poszło nieco lepiej, choć wciąż mamrotała pod nosem, narzekając na wczesne poranki. Co prawda po tylu latach przyzwyczaiła się do swoich obowiązków i wczesnego wstawania, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że czuła się cudownie nocą, a beznadziejnie rankami.

Czesząc włosy i patrząc na radosne, letnie słońce, ćwierkające ptaszki i wszystko to, co zapowiadało cudowny dzień, miała ochotę zakopać się w kapsule pod ziemią i spać wieczność. Jej mózg natychmiast ogarnęła senna mgiełka, kiedy wyobraziła sobie takie spanie bez końca...

Westchnęła ciężko, opadając na krzesło przy stole i patrząc spod byka na swoje psy.

- Już się tak nie szczerzcie – warknęła, a zwierzaki zwróciły na nią swoje rubinowe, martwe oczy. - Tylko psychole karzą wstawać o szóstej w soboty – mruczała pod nosem.

Miała choć tyle szczęścia, że w soboty śniadania w jadalni były później i mogła spokojnie ogarnąć swoje ciało, by wyglądać choć trochę normalnie. Nikt przecież wiedzieć nie musiał, że pod jej chłodną pokrywą kryje się chęć spania do dwunastej.

Jednak coś ją niepokoiło – Argentum i Aurum byli dziwnie nieruchomi. Choć zwykle przy innych ludziach sprawiali wrażenie nieczułych, metalowych bestii, to rankiem zwykle ocierali się o nią chłodnymi cielskami, skrzypiąc prosząco. Teraz jednak Aurum leżał na podłodze patrząc od kilku minut przez okno. Argentum piszczał cicho obok niego.

Reyna podeszła zmartwiona do swoich pupili. Byli jej wiernymi towarzyszami od lat, kiedy w podzięce za pomoc Wulkan podarował jej dwa niepotrzebne prototypy, by pomagały jej w misjach i trudnościach. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, że ich straci.

Sięgnęła ręką do złotego psa, kiedy Argentum warknął ostrzegawczo, jak wtedy, gdy wyczuwał kłamstwo i chęć oszukania swojej pani.

Reyna cofnęła się zdumiona, kiedy srebrna maszyna zaczęła okrążać swojego brata, patrząc na nią ostrzegawczo. Psy były jej i tylko jej się słuchały.

Spojrzała niepewnie na zdenerwowanego Argentum, mrucząc cicho i uspokajająco, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Aurum leżał bez ruchu, rzężąc przeraźliwie.

Westchnęła cicho, przecierając twarz. Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie będzie dobry.

* * *

><p>Reyna weszła do warsztatu dzieci Wulkana – silnych, wysokich i nieco przerażających, patrząc na to, że całe dnie spędzali oni w kuźni. Zaczepiła przechodzącą obok dziewczynę, z ciasno spiętymi włosami i maską na twarzy.<p>

- Och, pretor – pochyliła głowę, ściągając maskę i patrząc podejrzliwie ciemnymi, błyszczącymi oczami. - Co cię do nas sprowadza?

Reyna zmrużyła oczy.

- Coś jest nie tak z moimi psami, prezentem od waszego ojca – powiedziała, trąc ramię. - Aurum tylko leży nieruchomo, wydając jakieś dziwne odgłosy, a Argentum warczy na mnie za każdym razem jak podejdę – wyjaśniła, czując gorąco kuźni. Wokół słychać było trzask i brzdęk, pokrzykiwania i nawet muzykę z radia. - Chciałam spytać, czy któreś z dzieci Wulkana mogłoby zajrzeć, co się dzieje.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Może to zwykłe zwarcie czy błąd w układzie, zahaczone zębatki – wzruszyła ramionami, a Reyna poczuła falę wściekłości. Z jej psami było coś nie tak, a ta dziewczyna była tak obojętna?

- Możesz iść do Valdeza, pretorze – zasugerowała, a Reyna spojrzała na nią pytająco. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Co jak co, ale nie każdy umie naprawić spiżowego smoka w jedną noc. Jeśli coś jest nie tak z psami od ojca, to Leo na pewno sobie poradzi.

Reyna poczuła ochotę na walnięcie się w głowę. Valdez! No pewnie! Widziała go z kilka razy w ciągu dnia, ale nie przyszło jej do głowy, by poprosić, żeby zajrzał co jest nie tak z Aurum. Był w Nowym Rzymie od kilku dni, mimo że wiele ludzi patrzało na niego wściekle, a larowie burczeli coś pod nosem o śmierdzących Grekach. Reynę bawiło to, że mimo tego całego nastawienia anty-Valdez, Leo wciąż gwiżdże idąc ścieżką i macha każdemu. Oczywiście, nie wszyscy go winili – ale była to mniejszość, która walczyła wraz z Grekami z oddziałami Gai, kiedy przetransportowała z pomocą Nico Atenę Partenos. Starzy legioniści nadal byli zmierzli i patrzyli wrogo na każdego członka Obozu Herosów – ale Reynę obchodziło to tyle, co nic.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała chłodno, kiwając głową. Córka Wulkana ponownie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie ma za co, w końcu jesteś pretorem – zauważyła, szybko naciągając maskę i znikając po skinięciu głową. Nim Reyna zdążyła zrozumieć sens jej słów, dziewczyna zniknęła. Reyna prychnęła pod nosem, wychodząc pośpiesznie z kuźni. Była córą wojny i broń nie była jej obca, ale atmosfera warsztatu przytłaczała ją. Czuć tam było jakąś ponurość, jakby dzieci Wulkana uważały, że tylko tam należą, że nie mają prawa być wśród ludzi. To ją niepokoiło.

* * *

><p>- Gdzie on jest... – mruczała cicho pod nosem, co jakiś czas pozdrawiając centurionów lub znajomych. - Widziałeś Valdeza? - spytała, podchodząc pośpiesznie do Franka.<p>

- Nie – zmarszczył brwi. - Coś się stało?

Reyna machnęła lekceważąco ręką, choć w środku zżerał ją strach o swoich ulubieńców.

- Sprawy pretorskie.

Frank uśmiechnął się.

- No tak, sprawy pretorskie nie dotyczą pretora – wywrócił oczami.

Reyna mimo woli uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Moje sprawy – poprawiła. - Masz pomysł, gdzie może się szlajać?

- To Leo – Frank roześmiał się lekko. - Może jest w kuźni, albo z Festusem. Może znów próbuje rozkręcić posąg Wulkana, bo wiesz... "Jest tak spięty, mój tato, taki sztywny i nieruchomy, powinien mieć rozluźnione te przekładnie" – wywrócił oczami. - Nawet gadanie, że to posąg nic nie pomogło.

- Dzięki – Reyna pokiwała głową, machając przyjacielowi. - Do zobaczenia!

Po dziesięciu minutach była zirytowana. Gdzie on do cholery był? Obeszła z pół obozu, aż w końcu zostały tylko Ogrody Bachusa. Westchnęła cicho, zagłębiając się w piękne ogrody, jej ulubione miejsce w całym obozie. Zewsząd otaczał ją przyjemny zapach, a oczy eksplodowały przez paletę kolorów. Czerwone róże, żółte i pomarańczowe tulipany, niebieskie niezapominajki, i wiele różnych ziół oraz kwiatów, od których kręciło jej się w głowie. Odetchnęła z przyjemnością, czując, jak jej napięcie nieco schodzi. Ogrody zawsze tak na nią działały – przypominały jej te lata spędzone z Hyllą, kiedy martwiły się jedynie o brudne stopy i plamy od trawy.

Minęła parę osób, aż w końcu znalazła uciekiniera, siedzącego spokojnie na ławce, wśród czerwonych kwiatów. Choć nieco zdziwiło ją, czemu mechanik siedzi przy roślinach i to z takim relaksem, _bardzo_ niepodobnym do niego, to nie okazała tego. Ale dziwnie było widzieć Valdeza, który nie składa w sekundę małego autka, rzężącego przy każdym ruchu, które wnerwia wszystkich na spotkaniu, a w następną znów się nudzi i coś buduje, jeszcze gorszego.

- Nareszcie! Wszędzie cię szukałam! - powiedziała, wyrzucając ramiona w górę. Leo przeniósł na nią powoli wzrok, a błysk rozświetlił mu oczy.

- Kto by wiedział, że sama Reyna, pretor Dwunastego Legionu rzymskiego będzie szukała mnie, Leo Valdeza, skromnego mechanika – uniósł brew, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Reyna jednak stała nad nim, świadoma, że staje się coraz bardziej zdesperowana. Aurum był w domu półtora godziny i nawet jeśli Argentum bronił go zaciekle i nie pozwalał się zbliżyć, Reyna była uspokojona, gdy widziała złotego psa. Teraz nie była świadoma, co się dzieje w jej mieszkaniu. A co jeśli stało się coś poważnego?!

- Mam ważną sprawę. Proszę – dodała, a Leo chyba zrozumiał, że sprawa jest poważna, bo wyprostował się, mierząc ją badawczym wzrokiem.

- Co się stało?

- Coś z Aurum. Ta dziewczyna od Wulkana...

- Jessie?

- Tak, chyba tak. Powiedziała, że jesteś najlepszą osobą. Od rana Aurum leży nieruchomo, a gdy chcę sprawdzić o co chodzi, Argentum warczy na mnie.

Leo zmarszczył brwi.

- Może Aurum dolega to, co zwykle maszynom – wzruszył ramionami. - Może jakiś wyciek, albo coś zardzewiało. Argentum może obwiniać ciebie, skoro, jak podejrzewam, wczoraj wszystko było dobrze.

Reyna pokiwała głową, cicho wzdychając – pomimo wszystkiego, co dzieliło ją z Valdezem, w sprawie maszyn ufała mu jak nikomu.

- Chodź do mnie.

Na twarzy Leo wyrósł uśmieszek, kiedy wstał swobodnie, zaciskając dłonie w kieszeniach.

- Reyna, Reyna, dopiero co się spotkaliśmy, spokojnie.

Reyna wywróciła oczami.

- Tak tak, żyj nadal w złudzeniach, Valdez.

* * *

><p>Otwarła powoli drzwi, słysząc warkot. Och, domek, słodki domek.<p>

- Wchodź pierwszy – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy, ale Leo tylko kołysał się na piętach, słysząc ciche szczękanie metalowych łap.

- A to nie kobiety szły pierwsze? - spytał, unosząc brew i patrząc na nią w ten irytujący sposób – jakby mocno przesadził z kawą, jednocześnie wyzywając ją. Czasem nie mogła oprzeć się wyzwaniu.

- Tak, pewnie, schowaj się za mną i bój się piesków – powiedziała kpiąco, ale wciąż stojąc w progu, rozglądając się niepewnie. Kuchni nie było widać, ale była _pewna_, że to warczenie nie wróży nic dobrego.

- Za tobą mogę mieć dobry widok – powiedział znacząco, a Reyna tylko wywróciła oczami. - Poza tym, czy to nie są te krwiożerce psy, co jedzą kończyny?

Reyna prychnęła.

- Kto ci naopowiadał takich głupstw o moich maleństwach?

- No nie wiem... ty?

Pretor westchnęła cicho, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

- I jak to rozwiążemy?

- Papier, kamień, nożyce? - zaproponował.

Kilka sekund później Reyna uśmiechała się zwycięsko.

- Proszę, Valdez, przodem, śmiało.

- Przestań, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że specjalnie chcesz mnie zajść – zasugerował z błyskiem w oku.

Reyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Tak, moje psy cię zwiążą, a ja wykorzystam, pasuje?

Odwrócił wzrok, a Reyna pomyślała: „_mam cię!", _kiedy zobaczyła, jak trze niespokojnie dłonie, które nieco za bardzo były czerwone, a policzki nieco nabrały koloru.

_- _ Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie zapędy – odpowiedział złośliwie, nachylając się lekko. - Choć podejrzewam, że po części pierwszej to już nie byłoby "wykorzystywanie".

Uderzyła go w ramię.

- Właź, nie wymiguj się. Nic na mnie nie zdziałasz tymi oczkami.

- Nic? - widząc jej wzrok spłoszył się. - Eee, jasne, ta, wchodzimy, raz, dwa, trzy... Raz, dwa, trzy... Raz...

W końcu go wepchnęła do środka, wzdychając głośno.

Leo w końcu spoważniał, wchodząc cicho do kuchni. Argentum od razu warknął ostrzegawczo, a Aurum leżał jak leżał. Oczy srebrnego psa zabłysnęły złowieszczo.

- Hej, mały – powiedział kojącym głosem. Argentum nadal był napięty, gotowy do ataku. Leo pochylił się, wywołując głośne szczeknięcie i takie warknięcie, że nawet Reynie zjeżył się włos. Leo szybko spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie stała Reyna, przełykając głośno ślinę i oddychając uspokajająco. Miał świadomość, że w razie czego Reyna nie zapanuje nad swoim pupilem. Odwrócił się do psa i patrząc mu w oczy, zapukał w podłogę.

Nie, on nie zapukał. To był jak zmienny rytm. Szybko, wolno, krótko, w określonej kolejności... Aż Reyna zrozumiała, że to nie nerwowy tik, tylko specjalny alfabet, łączący ludzi i maszyny – nie raz widziała go i słyszała na pirackim statku.

Argentum wciąż patrzył podejrzliwie, aż w końcu Leo, ciągle się zbliżając, klęknął przed srebrną maszyną.

- Hej, mały – powtórzył, równocześnie stukając. - Chcemy pomóc Aurum, wiesz? Pamiętasz Reynę? - wraz z wybiciem zdania, Argentum spojrzał na Reynę, która rozluźniła się, widząc jego przekrzywioną głowę i miły, znany wzrok. - Wiesz co się z nim stało?

Argentum wskazał na brata, a Leo w międzyczasie kiwał głową, wyciągając rękę. Pies od razu napiął się, mrużąc rubinowe oczy.

Leo przekazał mu coś, a po kilku minutach Reyna ze zdumieniem patrzyła jak Argentum swobodnie kładzie mu głowę na kolana, a Valdez głaszcze go po metalicznej główce. Potarł jakiś punkt, a srebrna maszyna znieruchomiała. Reyna od razu podbiegła.

- Co zrobiłeś?

- Uśpiłem go – powiedział zakłopotany. - Muszę sprawdzić, czy z nim też nie jest coś nie tak.

Po kilku chwilach nerwów, stukania, mruczenia Leo i rozkręcania maszynie brzucha i głowy (Reyna wolała nie patrzeć), Argentum powrócił do życia, trzęsąc głową jak mokry pies. Od razu podbiegł do Reyny, wtulając się w nią, a Rzymianka odetchnęła, po raz pierwszy od rana.

- Cześć – powiedziała, przytulając się do srebrnego, chłodnego ciała. Do teraz nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak ważne były dla niej psy.

I jak rano Argentum warczał na nią, gdy tylko podeszła, tak teraz patrzył bezuczuciowo jak Leo znów stuka obok Aurum.

Wstała, podchodząc do Leo i 'chorego' psa.

- Wiesz, co się stało? - spytała.

Leo zamruczał coś w odpowiedzi, trzymając śrubokręt w ustach.

- Brak oleju – powiedział w końcu. - Mechanizmy się starły, uniemożliwiając płynność. Biedaczkowi wyłączyło mięśnie – oznajmił, patrząc z współczuciem na automat i kręcąc śrubokrętem.

Potem, to było jak sekunda – krzyk Leo, jej odchylenie się. Słyszała siarczyste przekleństwa, a kiedy otworzyła oczy, to widziała czerń.

Wszędzie – na Leo, Aurum, podłodze, na kawałku dywanu. O dziwo, ona była w miarę czysta, nie licząc plam na twarzy i bluzce.

Zapanowała cisza.

- Może dlatego automaty naprawia się w warsztacie – oznajmił niepewnie Leo.

Warknęła.

- Nie. Po prostu są, by w razie czego móc zbudować okręt wojenny – zironizowała, klnąc i ścierając olej z twarzy z obrzydzeniem.

- Przynajmniej wiem, gdzie się pojawił problem.

Mruknęła coś i widząc ożywionego Aurum, krzyknęła cicho. Mimo całej swojej krwiożerczości i przerażającej aury, automaty były jak szczeniaki – chodziły po oleju i ze skrzypieniem biegały po pokoju.

- Stop! - krzyknęła, a psy zatrzymały się, pochylając głowy. - Macie tu siedzieć bez ruchu, zrozumiano?! Jeśli tylko się ruszycie... - powiedziała przerażająco, mrużąc oczy, a maszyny nakryły łapami głowę. Zapiszczały jednocześnie, a Leo zachichotał cicho.

- Nawet na maszynach robisz wrażenie, _mi reina – _zażartował, zdobywając chłodne spojrzenie.

- Nawet się nie odzywaj, będziesz robił za sprzątaczkę.

- A będę miał fartuszek? - prychnął kpiąco, a ona wywróciła oczami.

- Wątpię, nie chciałabym oślepnąć.

- Przez moją cudowność? - spytał żartobliwie, powodując, że pokręciła głową.

Leo rozejrzał się po brudnej z plam oleju kuchni i na siebie, największe skupisko tłustego płynu.

Skrzywił się.

- Masz coś do ubrania? - zapytał, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na samego siebie.

Reyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem i zmarszczyła nos.

- Idź to zdejmij – wskazała na łazienkę.

Roześmiał się.

- Założę się, że marzyłaś o tym od dawna.

- Tak – powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Brakuje jeszcze Jasona na rurze i będę w Elizjum.

Leo zamrugał i wzdrygnął się.

- Bogowie, bylebym nie był w tym samym pokoju.

Roześmiała się, a on uniósł brew, przez co szybko spoważniała.

- No idź – ponagliła go. - Brudzisz mi mieszkanie.

Leo poszedł do łazienki, biodrem przymykając drzwi. Po kilku sekundach dobiegł ją jednak zawstydzony głos.

- Ej, Reyna?

- Yhy?

- Pomożesz mi?

Zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc, że to kolejny pretekst do żartowania i flirtowania, ale Leo wychylił się lekko zza drzwi, zdecydowanie zawstydzony.

- Moje ręce są przenośnym bagnem oleju, a nie umiem odkręcić kurków z wodą – wyjaśnił, jego włosy nieco tliły się.

Reyna wciąż była podejrzliwa, nie mówiąc o niedorzeczności tej sytuacji.

- A ja nie mogę ci odkręcić kranu, bo...?

- Bo tak jakby jest cały z oleju – dodał nieśmiało, a na widok jej miny jęknął. - Wiem, wiem, bezpłatny miesięczny zaciąg na sprzątaczkę.

Reyna westchnęła ciężko, rozglądając się po kuchni – jej psy usiadły, nadrabiając stracony czas i tuląc się do siebie, więc nie było tak tragicznie. Kawałek podłogi przy oknie, nieco poplamiony dywan. Wszystko raczej wylądowało na Valdezie, który aż kapał.

- Chodź tu – ponagliła go. - To obrzydliwe – zmarszczyła nos, widząc jego koszulkę i wyobrażając sobie, że ją zdejmuje, podzielając los Leo..

Uniósł brwi.

- No dobra, bogiem nie jestem, ale nie przesadzajmy.

- Zamknij się już.

Uniósł niewinnie ręce, a ona to wykorzystała łapiąc brzegi koszulki i podciągając ją. Słyszała jak klnie, kiedy na złość ubranie utknęło.

- Na Hadesa – mruknął, stojąc z wyciągniętymi rękami, mając całą głowę i ręce zasłonięte koszulką. Zaczął szarpać się, wyglądając jak połamana kukiełka.

Reyna siłą powstrzymywała się od śmiechu, ale i tak słaby chichot uciekł z jej ust. Leo był uroczy i próbując zdjąć tę koszulkę to...  
>Whoa.<p>

Stój. Stój. Stop.

Zarumieniła się lekko, chrząkając cicho.

- Pomóc ci? - spytała warczącego z frustracji kolegę.

- O to cię od początku prosiłem – burknął.

Ujęła koszulkę na łokciach, podwijając ją, starając się wyrzucić z umysłu miękkość jego skóry a jednocześnie twarde uczucie mięśni pod tą skórą. Szarpali się z ubraniem, aż w końcu, kiedy Reyna miała całe dłonie z plam po oleju, koszulka wylądowała w rękach dziewczyny. Spojrzeli na siebie – brudni, potargani, półnadzy (a przynajmniej jedno z nich było półnagie).

I podobnie jak z sytuacją z olejem, nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało. Po prostu stała, a następnie pochylała się, wzdychając cicho.

Dotknął tłustą ręką jej policzka, zostawiając smugę, a ona wdychała zapach oleju i ogniska, starając się przebudzić. Widziała iskry w jego włosach i czuła, jak pochyla się.

To było miłe. Czuła pocieszające ciepło, brakującą jej bliskość. Chciała przytulić policzek do jego szczęki, czuć się potrzebna. Chciała go przytulić, mocno. Jego obecność była pocieszająca, a jej serce zadrżało. Jej usta rozchyliły się, wyobrażając sobie miękkość innego dotyku. To był Leo – tak jej znany, a jednocześnie nieznany. Fascynował ją.

A potem, rzecz jasna, niedomknięte drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały, ujawniając Franka w pretorskiej todze. I tak stali, Frank z niedowierzaniem na progu, Reyna trzymająca koszulkę Leo, ze smugami z oleju i Leo pochylający się nad dziewczyną, półnagi. Kiedy patrzyli w bok na Franka stykali się policzkami, aż w końcu Frank odchrząknął.

- Em_... Przeszkadzam? -_ spytał, unosząc brew porozumiewawczo, a Reyna gwałtownie odsunęła się od Leo, rzucając koszulkę na ziemię i śmiejąc się nerwowo.

- Hej, Frank, to nie tak jak wygląda... - powiedział zakłopotany Leo, drapiąc się po głowie i Reyna mogła przysiąc, że widziała jak lekko klepie głowę, ugaszając płomyki.

Ale Frank po prostu patrzył.

- Teraz rozumiem, co było takiego pilnego – mruknął z niedowierzaniem, a Reyna po raz pierwszy od dawna spaliła buraka.

- Ja... To... Nie... Ja to mogę wyjaśnić – wtrącił Leo, jąkając się, ale potem spojrzał na Reynę i zastanowiła się, czy też wtedy czuł ochotę, by zamknąć oczy. Bo jeśli tak, to tego nie dało się wytłumaczyć.


	4. Gdy wystarczy mrugnięcie

_**Od autorki: **Taaaak, nie umarłam. Po prostu, gdy czytasz _Krew Olimpu, _to mija ci ochota na pisanie Leyny. Ale musiałam się jakoś pocieszyć, a co może być lepsze niż OTP/OTC wyraźnie odnajdujące się w T? Tak, ta historia jest ratingu T, więc nie będzie tu jakiś ostrych scen, ale też opis mówi sam za siebie. Na razie zaczynam nieśmiałą-przed-związkową parą, ale mam parę pomysłów z aktywnym związkiem ;) Lubię i nie lubię tej miniaturki - podobało mi się opisywanie uczuć i sam pomysł, ale nie wiem, czy mi wyszło. Momentami mam wrażenie, że jest nieco sztywno, Reyna i Leo są OOC (ALE CO Z TEGO, musiałam się wyładować, bo Reyna nie mogąca zakochać się w_ herosie? _Pff.) _więc_ tekst poleżał kilka dni (tak, napisałam to w DZIEŃ. Dacie wiarę?), choć nadal się nieco waham. Aha i Reyna to kobiecy pretor, jak sukkub, nie pretorka. To drugie coś brzmi śmiesznie i za każdym razem, jak to widziałam, krzywiłam się. Najpierw w "Domu" używali formy męskiej, teraz to. Serio?_

_Poza tym, muszę zmienić swoje życie - gdy miałam wolne to nie wyłuskałam z siebie niczego, a gdy tydzień jest zawalony, bo nauczyciele mają napięcie przedświąteczne (swoją drogą, czy 4 sprawdziany w tygodniu to nie naruszenie czegoś? xD) to moja głowa wybucha od pomysłów. Na wolnej godzinie zaczęłam je wszystkie spisywać, bo bym chyba niewytrzymała :D Ehh, takie życie nielubiącej przedmiotów ścisłych nastolatki xD_

_Poniższa miniaturka jest zainspirowana dawno, dawno temu przeczytanym drabble w fandomie HP (które było inspirowane headcanons xD), o powszechnym "on chyba czyta mi w myślach!" choć o wiele krótszym i mniej szczegółowym. Jak ktoś zna, to niech da znać, bo ja całkowicie zapomniałam, a pomysł zamurowany utknął w mojej głowie ;)_

_Enojy, i dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Uwielbiam, kiedy zmęczona i marząca jedynie o łóżeczku wchodzę na pocztę i mam powiadomienia :D ;)_

_PS. **Jest kilka spojlerów dotyczących "BoO"** i choć wątpię, czy ktoś jeszcze tego nie przeczytał, to jednak ostrzegam ;)  
><strong><br>****Spóźniony, drobny prezent dla ZJeM, która z dumą może chwalić się internetowym nagim Valdezem, dzięki której cała moja miłość do tej pary się ze mnie wylewa i której miniaturka zainspirowała mnie do skończenia tego tekstu ;) Wszystkiego najlepszego, raz jeszcze!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zastrzeżenie! <strong>Wiadomo, standard. Nic nie jest moje, bo Percy skończyłby z Nico, Annabeth z Piper, Leo z Reyną, a Kalipso poszłaby się puszczać, bo choć ją lubię, naprawdę, nawet jeśli rujnuje mi ship, to końcówka mnie zrujnowała i obwiniam ją zakończeniem HoO. Wszystko należy do Ricka Riordana, bla bla... To przygnębiające. Rick, napisz jakiś dodatek o Kalipso spadającej z Festusa, dobra?_

* * *

><p>Reyna była zadowolona.<p>

Było wiele tego przyczyn – zimna ściana chłodząca jej rozgrzane latem ciało, mocny uścisk, ręce wędrujące pod bluzką, niecierpliwe usta zasysające skórę na szyi.

Mruknęła cicho, wyginając się w stronę dotyku, w myślach przeklinając go. Tylko on miał na nią taki wpływ - w całym swoim życiu była twarda i nieustępliwa, a teraz zamieniała się powoli w małą kałużę uczuć i przyjemności, która ją pochłaniała. Stęknęła, zaciskając ręce na jego plecach, a kiedy poczuła figlarny uśmieszek na podbródku, warknęła cicho. Szybkim ruchem odwróciła pozycje, sama przyciskając jego ciało do ściany. Wydał cichy odgłos protestu, ale szybko został on stłumiony jej natarczywymi ustami. Złapał za jej podwiniętą koszulkę i przyciągnął, rozkoszując się dotykiem miękkiej skóry.

- Jesteśmy niecierpliwi, hm? - mruknął złośliwie, kiedy wtopiła palce w jego rozczochrane włosy, a on ujął ją pod kolanem, podnosząc z chęcią jej nogę.

Burknęła coś w odpowiedzi, w pełni pochłaniając się doznaniom niecierpliwych i namiętnych pieszczot. W euforii pasji spadł wazon i zerwali firankę, ale _naprawdę_ jej to nie obchodziło. Jego zapach ją otumaniał, a jedyne o czym mogła myśleć, to _więcej i więcej..._

- Poczekaj – wysapał, kiedy zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę. Włosy miał uroczo roztrzepane, opadające niechlujnie na czoło, usta nabrzmiałe, policzki zaczerwienione, a sam wyraz oczu wzbudził u niej dreszcz. - Zaraz przecież...

Przykryła mu palcem usta, przerywając w połowie, drugą ręką macając obok, by wyczuć klamkę.

- Zero gadania – rozkazała, zjeżdżając palcami wzdłuż silnej szczęki.

Oczy mu rozbłysły, a w Reynie zapłonęła jakaś iskra. Wpadli gwałtownie na drzwi, których tak poszukiwała, kiedy znów zmienił pozycję, a ona jęknęła mimowolnie w odpowiedzi na namiętność. Wpadli do pokoju, ale ją obchodziły tylko jego usta, piekąca skóra błagająca o dotyk i wspaniały nacisk innego, rozgrzanego ciała. Owinęła się mocniej wokół niego, kiedy szli naprzód nieprzytomnie, a on zjechał ustami wzdłuż jej szczęki, oddychając szybko.

- Reyna – mruknął do jej ucha, a Reyna przez mgłę przyjemności zauważyła, że ten głos był inny, głębszy... Zepchnęła to w głąb umysłu, bo jego ręce złapały ją mocno za plecy przez koszulkę. - Reyna... Reyna!

Reyna gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, a szyja nadal ją piekła od gwałtownych malinek... Co... Przecież...

Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie, zauważając Franka wpatrującego się w nią ze zmartwieniem i paru centurionów, szepczących do siebie lub obgadujących ją. Gdy tylko impuls rzeczywistości do niej dotarł, natychmiast się wyprostowała, choć ciało rozpaczało po stracie dotyku. _Mogła przysiąc..._

Obrady senatu nadal trwały, najwyraźniej ignorując śniącą na jawie pretor, choć widziała zaniepokojony wzrok Franka, który ją przebudził.

Poczuła falę gwałtownego zawstydzenia i żalu, która ją zalała. Czuła, jak jej policzki płoną, co zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko i pochyliła się do kolegi, próbując zasłonić rumieńce.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptała, nieco ochryple, zerkając kątem oka na posiedzenie. Mimo że siedzieli na szczycie, to najwyraźniej nikt nie widział niczego nadzwyczajnego – może przysnęła na parę sekund. - Miałam trudną noc.

Frank popatrzył na nią ze współczuciem i poklepał lekko po ręce, a Reyna automatycznie porównała ten dotyk do stwardniałych dłoni, wprawiających jej skórę w gorączkę. Skarciła się w myślach, pragnąc zatopić w fotelu. _Niech to się już skończy_, pomyślała rozpaczliwie, bo czuła napierające z każdych stron wspomnienia snu, a wydawało się, że ludzie dookoła patrzą na nią, doskonale znając jej myśli. Zawierciła się w fotelu, rozglądając nerwowo i wtedy natrafiła na błyszczące, brązowe tęczówki. Czas stanął, a ona znów poczuła niecierpliwy oddech na policzku, gwałtowne usta i ciało ocierające się o drugie. _Widziała_ przed oczami sceny snu, a cała dyskusja wokół niej umilkła, kiedy widziała powoli rosnący, figlarny uśmiech. Coś w tych oczach... Leo patrzył na nią, przechylając głowę, jakby mówił „przyjemny sen?".

Coś z jej żołądku się zacisnęło, kiedy o tym pomyślała, ale wzrok półboga był nieomylny – _doskonale _wiedział, o czym śniła. Uśmiechał się do niej tym wiem-wszystko-i-jestem-z-tego-dumny uśmieszkiem, a oczy błyszczały mu złośliwym blaskiem.

Trafiła ją nagła myśl, niedorzeczna, dziecinna i głupia, ale jakże zrozumiała w takiej sytuacji – _czyta mi w myślach?_

To było śmieszne, ale jej umysł nadal był zamglony. Leo _wiedział_, że widziała... rzeczy, które nie powinny się zdarzyć i o których nie powinna myśleć. Nie był dzieckiem Hekate ani Somnusa, więc to było niemożliwe, ale jednak jakiś dziecinny strach ściskał jej jelita. Jej, kobiecie która pokonała Oriona, była pobłogosławiona przez Atenę, zapobiegła wojnie domowej, poprowadziła swoje wojsko przeciw zastępom Gai i która była pretorem legionu od sześciu lat.

_Jeśli czytasz mi w myślach, _pomyślała, ganiąc się w duchu, ale obrazy jej marzenia nadal wirowały, a Leo nie spuszczał wzroku. Widziała jego dłonie, jak zwykle konstruujące coś z zębatek i przewodów, nie mogąc przestać wspominać dotyku tych niecierpliwych rąk... _Jeśli... Mrugnij._

Wstrzymała oddech, mrużąc oczy, i poczuła szturchnięcie, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Rozluźniła się i już była gotowa karcić się za głupotę, kiedy on to zrobił.

Zamrugał.

_Leo-Cholerny-Valdez _czytał jej w myślach!

Nie wiedziała jak i dlaczego, ale była tego pewna. Poczuła ochotę by umrzeć, kiedy chłodna i logiczna część jej umysłu, odziedziczona po Bellonie i podsycana egidą Ateny zaczęła na nią wrzeszczeć. Ludzie _mrugają. _To naturalna reakcja, a to, że mrugnął po nieustającej walce na spojrzenia nie jest niczym dziwnym. _Wyolbrzymiasz rzeczy, nadal zamroczona przez sen. Jesteś śpiąca..._

Zmarszczyła brwi i znów spojrzała na Leo, który uniósł brew, jakby pytając „co?"

_Jeśli czytasz mi w myślach... Mrugnij jeszcze raz, _odetchnęła, starając się by opanować tę dziwną panikę. Zachowywała się _irracjonalnie._ Czytanie w myślach jest niemożliwe. Nawet w mitologii greckiej i rzymskiej. Tylko _bogowie_ mają taką zdolność. Co się z nią dzieje?

Ale panika znów zacisnęła na niej szpony, bo ten cholerny kretyn ponownie do niej mrugnął, szczerząc się jak idiota. Poczuła wściekłość, przelewając ją w jego kierunku. Czyta w myślach? Niech odczyta jej złość. Nikt nie miał prawa grzebać w jej umyśle, nawet jeśli był wypełniony fantazjami na jego temat. To było po prostu marzenie sennego umysłu i zgorzkniałej samotniczki wśród grupki spełnionych par, która od prawie sześciu miesięcy pozostawała bez partnera.

Ale... Czemu mrugnął? Czyżby naprawdę miał dostęp to części, która była tylko i wyłącznie jej?

_Mrugnij,_ pomyślała z rezygnacją. _Jeśli mrugniesz, naprawdę w to uwierzę._

Leo się na nią gapił, ona na niego, obrady dotyczące otwarcia liceum dla półbogów trwało, a przywódczyni legionu siedziała nieruchomo. Leo rozejrzał się, przerywając tę obsesyjną wymianę spojrzeń, a Reyna pozwoliła sobie na triumfalny uśmieszek. Wiedziała.

Valdez znów na nią spojrzał, wydymając wargi, uśmiechnął się i mrugnął konspiracyjnie, jakby mówił _"wiem o czym śniłaś i możemy to dokończyć"._

* * *

><p>Gdy tylko będące dla niej katorgą i dłużące się niemożliwie obrady skończyły się wynikiem „trzeba zainwestować, nie wiadomo, czy to dobry pomysł", wyszła pospiesznie, mrucząc jakieś przypadkowe przywitania do grupy z Obozu Herosów. Usłyszała krzyk osoby, która ją wołała, najprawdopodobniej w sprawie nieudanego pomysłu, ale zignorowała go. Dogoniła Valdeza, które szedł z rękoma w kieszeni, gwiżdżącego spokojnie i naskoczyła na niego, nie zważając na tłum, który ich mijał.<p>

- Jak to zrobiłeś? - syknęła. Spojrzał na nią z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Ach, _reina_. Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, skarbie.

Zmrużyła oczy i rozejrzała się pospiesznie.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? - powtórzyła, próbując coś w nim wypatrzeć – ale oprócz złośliwego uśmiechu i psotnego błysku w oku nic nie zauważyła.

- To było dość oczywiste – wzruszył ramionami, idąc dalej, z patrzącą na niego ze złością Reyną u boku. - Rozglądałaś się dookoła, wierciłaś... - nachylił się do niej z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Mógłbym przysiąc, że widziałem rumieniec na tej buźce, kochanie.

- Kogo przekupiłeś? - zażądała odpowiedzi. - Nikt nie ma zdolności czytania w myślach...

Spojrzał na nią z zdumieniem, a potem się roześmiał głośno, przyciągając parę dziwnych spojrzeń. Reyna splotła ramiona na piersi, patrząc na niego chłodnym wzrokiem i unosząc brew, kiedy on wciąż śmiał się do rozpuku. Złapał się za brzuch.

- Przepraszam – parsknął. - Ale to było genialne. - Skrzywił twarz na imitację chłodnej maski Reyny. - „Nikt nie ma..."

- Starczy – burknęła, mierząc go rozeźlonym wzrokiem, ale zmarszczyła nos. - Przecież zamrugałeś...

- Och – wydawał się uradowany. - Więc to to była twoja mityczna wiadomość? „Mruuuuuuugnij!" - zrobił gest nawiedzającego ducha.

Uderzyła go w ramię, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało jego szerokiego uśmiechu. Reyna była wciąż na niego zła i czuła się zażenowana. Zrobiła z siebie idiotkę. Czytanie w myślach! Mogła przewidzieć, że to się tak skończy. Ale już nigdy nie pozwoli sobie na takie stracenie czujności. Była rozkojarzona i nieobecna, Frank musiał prowadzić głosowanie bez niej, a takie coś nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Nie u niej.

- Mrugnąłem bo lubię wzbudzać pożądanie u pięknych pań – wyjaśnił, wyciągając w połowie skończony przedmiocik i zaczął się nim bawić, rozglądając dookoła. W ogóle się nie przejął swoją wypowiedzią, a Reyna poczuła się gdzieś dotknięta. Naprawdę, przez chwilę...

- Trzy razy?

- Daj spokój – jęknął, wywracając oczami. - Patrzyłaś się na mnie jak kosmitę, jakbyś czegoś oczekiwała. No to mrugnąłem – wzruszył ramionami, a ona spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Postanowiłeś do mnie mrugnąć tylko dlatego, że się na ciebie patrzyłam?

Rozłożył ręce.

- Oto ja, madame. Och, daj spokój – wywrócił oczami. - Nie udawaj, że ci się nie podobało.

Reyna nieco przyspieszyła kroku, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach spodenek, które miała pod togą. Leo co chwila się o swoją potykał i klął pod nosem, gdy starał się ją dogonić.

- Czemu w ogóle się bałaś, że czytam ci w myślach? - spytał z sugestywnym uśmiechem. - Czyżby pani pretor miała niegrzeczne myśli?

Reyna spojrzała na niego spod byka, wypędzając myśli o tym samym człowieku, który ją przyciskał do ściany. To nie było prawdziwe. Ale wciąż przyłapywała się na zerkaniu na jego niesforne włosy – w które tak chętnie zanurzała dłonie. Albo w jego oczy, które nadawały mu wygląd wesołego elfa, mimo dwudziestu lat.

- Oooch – mruknął, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się do niej, a Reyna ze złością zauważyła, że siłą powstrzymuje usta od odpowiedzenia na uśmiech. - Doskonale wiem, co się działo w tej pięknej główce, kochanie.

- Możesz przestać mnie tak nazywać? - spytała, udając obojętną i ignorując jego sugestię. Musi się stamtąd wydostać, jak najszybciej.

Zarzucił ramię na jej barki, ale kiedy zmroziła go wzrokiem, cofnął rękę. Reyna krzyknęła w duszy na dwoje mięśnie, które zwiotczały pod jego dotykiem i błagały o więcej. Z zaskoczeniem i złością zorientowała się, że przez niego traci kontrolę.

- Nie wiedziałem, Rey, że masz to w sobie – zażartował. - No wiesz, poważne obrady senatu, a ty takie sprośne myśli... - pokręcił głową i zacmokał, a Reyna szturchnęła go.

- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że miałam jakieś fantazje? - spojrzała na niego spod rzęs, wyzywając spojrzeniem, a Leo odpowiedział swoim sławnym uśmiechem.

- Mówiłem, to było widać... Poza tym, nikt niewinny nie byłby tak spanikowany, że ktoś ma wgląd do jego pięknej główki – odpowiedział tonem znawcy, więc Reyna, wykorzystując szansę odwiedzenia go od tego tematu, prychnęła. Starała się ignorować ich lekko muskające dłonie, choć jej puls mówił co innego.

- A coś takiego ci się przytrafiło? - uniosła brew, a on uniósł dłonie, udając niewinnego. Przy okazji potknął się o togę, gdy ją puścił, a Reynie kącik ust zadrżał.

- To był uśmiech, _mi reina? - _spytał, udając zszokowanego i przyciskając dłonie do serca, choć chwilę wcześniej zaklął szpetnie po hiszpańsku. - Tak się śmiać z wypadku, który mógłby zakończyć życie boskiego Leona? Kto by o mnie śpiewał ballady? Kto pisałby wiersze? Kto wzdychałby za mną, mdlejąc na widok mego boskiego uśmiechu?

Reyna roześmiała się cicho, kręcąc głową.

- Musisz jeszcze wiele popracować, by dziewice mdlały na twój widok – zażartowała, a Leo uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Reyna obawiała się, że to ona zaraz omdleje.

- Wracając, _mi reina – _ponownie zarzucił rękę na jej ramiona, ale tym razem, gdy spojrzała na niego groźnie, nie cofnął się – ślady jej uśmiechu pozostały i już nie była taka przerażająca. Spojrzała na jego dłoń, czując dziwne mrowienie w brzuchu i szybko spojrzała przed siebie. Zachowywała się jak zadurzona trzynastolatka.

- Nie musisz się martwić, że ktoś będzie ci czytał myśli – kontynuował. - To straszne, ale pozory mylą.

Przekrzywiła głowę, gdy przystanęli niedaleko Ogrodów Bachusa. Naprawdę, jak próba wymuszenia informacji zamieniła się w spacer, podczas którego rozmawiała o swoich fantazjach z chłopakiem, który odgrywał w nich główną rolę?

- Zdarzyło ci się to kiedyś? - spytała rozbawiona. W głowie od razu stanął jej obraz - przysypiający Leo z świńskimi myślami, który z paniką budzi się i myśli, że ktoś doskonale wie, o czym marzył. Chociaż, w jego wypadku nic nie wiadomo.

- Mrugnięcie nie działa – ciągnął, a Reyna z iskierką czułości patrzyła, jak wymachuje energicznie rękami, opisując jej schemat sprawdzania potencjalnych nieludzi. Nie wiedziała, jak z etapu „ty-zniszczyłeś-Nowy-Rzym-zasłużyłeś-na-ścięcie" przeszli do żartowania i rozmawiania bez skrępowania – ale nie żałowała. Leo okazał się dobrym znajomym, z którym za każdym razem lubiła porozmawiać, gdy odwiedzał Nowy Rzym i zawsze się przy nim odprężała, mimo że nigdy to nie była jakaś głęboka znajomość. Zostało jej tylko niecałe dwa lata służby w wojsku i mogłaby zacząć studiować. Patrząc na niego kątem oka poczuła, jak serce jej ciąży – ciekawe, jak byłoby chodzić do szkoły z Leo. Pewnie nigdy by się nie nudziła.

- Musi to być coś bardziej oczywistego, jak kichnięcie, albo tańczenie kankana – rzekł jej z powagą, a Reyna znów się uśmiechnęła. - Mrugnąć może każdy, a jak ktoś ci tańczy kankana, to wiesz, że albo czyta ci w myślach, albo ma coś nie tak z głową.

- A zdarzyło ci się kiedyś próbować metody z kankanem? - spytała, udając zgorszenie, przez co kącik ust mu zadrgał.

- Nie. Ale z mrugnięciem tak. Nie podziałało – wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając wzrok i kołysząc się na piętach. Reyna poczuła zainteresowanie i uczucie, którego _nie chciała_ identyfikować. Leo to był _przyjaciel._ Miała dziwne spojrzenie na świat bo jej osamotnione ciało wybrało go jako obiekt pożądania, ale to wszystko.

- Skąd wiesz? - zapytała z ciekawością.

Leo uniósł głowę i przechylił ją, a choć oczy mu błyszczały, to nie było ich zwykłe rozbawione ożywienie. Spojrzał na prosto na nią, a Reynę dopiero teraz uderzyło, że mimo iż wypuścił ją z objęć to wciąż stali ramię w ramię – teraz, naprzeciw siebie.

- No przecież nie mrugnęłaś, prawda?

Jej serce stanęło, zadrżało, a potem zrobiło takie obrzydliwe flip-flop, które poczuła aż w brzuchu. Jeżeli to były motylki, to prędzej się czuła jakby miała zawał. Potem zaczęło gwałtownie bić, jakby nie mogło się zdecydować, sprawiając, że Reynę przeszło dziwne gorąco, które nie miało nic wspólnego z pożądaniem. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze, kiedy patrzyła w jego oczy - i choć brzmiało to źle, to _naprawdę_ były dobre odczucia. Ale nieco dziwne. I sprawiające, że kręciło jej się w głowie, ręce pociły, a brzuch boleśnie ścisnął.

- Valdez... - mruknęła cicho, kiedy schował kosmyk jej włosów za ucho, czując ciepło policzków przez jego słowa. Czy naprawdę miał to na myśli? I czy naprawdę musiała się tak kompromitować, by w niewielkich odstępach czasu czerwienić się jak burak?

- Ciii... - jego palec zsunął się na jej usta, a Reyna zauważyła, że mimo całej wyluzowanej i na pozór pewnej siebie postawy, w jego oczach czaiła się obawa, a palce lekko drżały. Poczuła się nieco pocieszona, że przynajmniej nie tylko ona zachowuje się tak niepewnie i nieśmiało.

Lubiła patrzeć mu w oczy z tak bliska, czuć jego dłonie, spracowane i pełne odcisków na policzkach i ustach. Zastanawiała się, czy może to mrugnięcie ich dzisiaj połączyło. Jego słowa wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie, powodując drżenie serca. _Nienawidziła _tych odczuć.

- Leo... - szepnęła, a jego oczy nabrały dziwnego wyrazu, jakby próbował oswoić się z jego imieniem w jej ustach. - Wiesz, że nie bez powodu miałeś mrugnąć?

Uśmiech zaigrał na jego ustach, choć był nieco wymuszony.

- Czy sugerujesz to, co myślę? - spytał na jednym tchu, przyprawiając ją o rumieńce zawstydzenia. Niech go cholera! Ona tak się nie zachowywała. Nie była damą w opałach, tylko rycerzem. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że ma nad nią taką władzę, że nawet nie umie opanować własnego ciała.

Ale nie odpowiedziała, choć w myślach już widziała, jak rzeczywistość miesza się z fantazją, i do diabła z ludźmi, z rumieńcami i złością, _chciała _go pocałować. A Reyna dostawała to, czego chciała.

Potarła jego kość policzkową kciukiem, odgarniając kosmyki z czoła. Był to jeden z niewielu gestów sympatii, jaki okazała w stosunku do kogokolwiek – na takie spoufalenie mógł liczyć jedynie Nico i Hylla, choć jej siostra czasem balansowała na granicy.

- Chcę cię pocałować – wydusił, a ona z satysfakcją zauważyła, że jego włosy dymią, a policzki są całe czerwone. Nieśmiałość jej minęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego, przechylając głowę. W pobliżu nie było nikogo, a nawet gdyby, to naprawdę, zignorowałaby cały tłum.

A wtedy usłyszała zawstydzone chrząknięcie za sobą i stłumiła chęć odwrócenia się gwałtownie ze sztyletem i ucięcia gardła temu komuś, kto jej przeszkadzał.

Coś mignęło w oczach Leo, ale zanim zdążyła zareagować, odsunął się, a nieśmiały i nieco otumaniony, jakby wciąż stał nos w nos z Reyną, uśmiech zatańczył na jego ustach.

- _Em, przeszkadzam? - _zapytał nieśmiały głos, który okazał się Percym, gdy się odwróciła. Na widok jej miny uniósł dłonie. - Ja... Wiecie, to nic ważnego, naprawdę, mogę przyjść potem, bo chodziło tylko... a zresztą nieważne, chciałem tylko przekazać ci... Nie, przepraszam, ja...

Przymknęła na chwilę powieki, a Leo odsunął się od niej na kilka metrów i poczuła szarpnięcie w sercu, ale je zignorowała. Wysiliła się na uśmiech, choć głowa jej wirowała, a emocje przygniotły. _Musi. Stąd. Iść._

- Nie, Percy, nie... - przerwała jego słowotok, spowodowany zdenerwowaniem, choć widziała znany jej, typowy uśmieszek Percy'ego czający się na wargach. Domyśliła się, że za niedługo połowa jej znajomych będzie wiedziała, że stała niebezpiecznie blisko Leo, wymieniając się dziwnie intymnymi gestami. Na tą myśl zrobiło jej się niedobrze, choć Percy stał za nimi, a nie obok.

- Nic się nie stało, po prostu... Możesz to przekazać mi potem? Muszę na chwilę iść do... Franka – powiedziała, rozpaczliwie pragnąc się wydostać z klatki, która ją więziła.

Percy tylko potrząsnął głową, wciąż zerkając od niej do Leo, wokół których nastrój pękł jak bańka mydlana, pozostawiając skrępowanie i chęć ucieczki. Nie miała ochoty go nigdy więcej widzieć.

Ale gdy szła pospiesznie przez zielone trawy, odwróciła się, zerkając przez ramię i zauważyła Leo, który rozmawiając z Percym spojrzał prosto na nią i ich oczy się spotkały. Najwyraźniej odzyskał już własną, niemożliwie irytującą pewność siebie, bo znów uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jakby mruczał „_A__ nie mówiłem? __Jeszcze to dokończymy, reina"._

A Reyna nie była pewna, czy skrycie tego nie pragnęła.


	5. Gdy nie wypada się spóźnić

**_Od autorki: _**_Będę smażyła się w piekle, ale przedstawiam fluffowo-puchową krótką miniaturkę :3 Chyba musiałam jakoś złagodzić moje sumienie po tylu nachodzeniach naszej parki w najlepszym momencie :D Prezent nie do końca świąteczny, krótki, do tego odrobinkę spóźniony, ale szczery! ;) Wesołych świąt wszystkim czytelnikom lub wesołego wolnego, jeśli ich ktoś nie obchodzi :) Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze i wyświetlenia, kocham każde jedno wejście każdego dnia. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś pytania to niech pisze w komentarzu albo na PM ;) Następny one-shot...? Nie wiem, może na Nowy Rok, o ile się wyrobię ;3 Poniższa miniaturka jest nieco krótka (wracamy do ilości słów pierwszych rozdziałów) i z perspektywy Leo - yey! Ale z okazji piątej części macie Leynę bez żadnych przeszkód i napięć :D Bogowie, nie wierzę, że już jest 5 części o.o Ale znowu, dziękuję! Bez was to nawet dwóch by nie było :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zastrzeżenie! <em>**_Nic nie mam, tak, tak, tak. Są święta, dajcie spokój! Leo i Reyna zasługują na obściskiwanie się pod jemiołą i rozbijanie bombek! Ale okej, RR był ślepy i tego nie zrobił. Zostałam ja, buhaha :D _

* * *

><p>Leo jej nienawidził.<p>

To znaczy, nie była to nienawiść jaką żywił w stosunku do Aktualnie Rozproszonej w Molekuły Ziemistej Buźki lub jego kochanej opiekunki, która _bardzo_ lubiła dzieci z rożna, najwyraźniej. Ale gdy na nią patrzył, czuł irytację, bo była złośliwa, okropnie perfekcyjna i nerwowa. A teraz jeszcze _to._ Nie wiedział, czym go odurzyła, ale najwyraźniej czymś musiała – co z tego, że poranek był przyjemny – bo na trzeźwo by tego nie zrobił.

A teraz tu stał, z bolesną miną gapiąc się w lustro, czując, jak pocą mu się dłonie i tętno szleje. Cholerna kobieta. Padł jej ofiarą, a obiecał sobie, że żadna dziewczyna go nie zniewoli. Zawsze myślał, że będzie to coś w stylu zabierania mu własnej woli, wysysania duszy i podporządkowania sobie. Reyna była całkowicie taką osobą. Ale było jeszcze gorzej, bo _czuł_ swój strach, swoje powątpiewanie, chęć wyskoczenia przez okno, a jednocześnie ochotę na ucieknięcie z nią daleko poza horyzont. I jakby chciał obwiniać siebie, to wiedział, że to wszystko była jego wina, to mu padło na mózg i to on wybrał sobie taką ścieżkę.

Oczywiście, że tego chciał. Gdyby tak nie było, to już dawno skoczyłby jak człowiek pochodnia z dachu, bo był pewien, że w razie kiedy by uciekł to ona wszędzie by go znalazła. Reyna była tego warta, nawet jeśli było to sprzeczne z całym jego światopoglądem i samopoczuciem. Chciał wymiotować, unikając tej godziny i mieć to już za sobą. _ Ale nie._

Ręce mu drżały, gdy próbował po raz setny zapiąć guziki koszuli, mocno już zgniecionej i zupełnie nie przypominającej stanu, w którym ją dostał. Oddychał głęboko, by przypadkowo nie zacząć się palić, choć czuł, jak w jego żyłach buzuje niecierpliwość, strach i chęć do wywołania huraganu. Ale wiedział, że gdyby tylko spalił ten garnitur, ta cholerna perfekcjonistka by go zabiła, nie zważając, że pewnie by musiała wziąć ślub z Frankiem.

Odetchnął po raz kolejny, patrząc w swoje odbicie. Był blady, miał cienie pod oczami, usta suche, a oczy puste. Był nerwowy i wystraszony, i nienawidził jej, że nawet nieobecna wywoływała w nim takie emocje.

- Spokojnie, Leo – mruknął, kiedy guzik znów nie wskoczył na swoje miejsce. - Spokojnie. Najwyższy Kapitan Statku Miłości nigdy się nie denerwuje. Ślub? Pff, chleb powszedni.

- Wiedziałam, za kogo wychodzę – rozbrzmiał z drzwi rozbawiony głos, a Leo wywrócił oczami, choć całe jego wnętrzności zalała ostudzająca wewnętrzny ogień fala spokoju. Przyszła. Była tu. Nie uciekła. On nie ucieknie. Już nigdy więcej. - Ale, Leo, czas zmienić nawyki, bo z czasem pomyślę, że mnie zdradzasz – powiedziała z uśmiechem, idąc ku niemu, a Leo zrelaksowany odwrócił się w jej stronę, czując, jak wargi również mu drżą. Nienawidził jej? Bogowie, tak. Ale nie mógł bez niej żyć – również bez tej irytującej manii perfekcji, wyższości, porządku i obsesji na punkcie żelków.

Ale kiedy ją zobaczył, sam zamienił się w żelkę, gotową, by go zjadła – była olśniewająca i zapierająca dech, a jego umysł przeszyła błyskawica jak przy prawdziwej postaci bogów. Jej fioletowa suknia ze złotymi naszywkami płynęła za nią, a rozpuszczone, falowane włosy opadały na ramiona. Medale dzwoniły na piersi, a na szyi wisiał długi naszyjnik pretora, a przez ramię przewieszona była toga na najważniejsze uroczystości. Szła ku niemu spokojnie, miękko, z miłością, a Leo na jej widok poczuł gulę w gardle, nie mogąc uwierzyć, gdzie jest i co się za niedługo stanie. Kiedy przed nim stanęła, poprawiając kołnierz, poczuł, że znów może mówić, choć głos miał ochrypły.

- Wyglądasz pięknie – powiedział miękko, a Reyna posłała mu uśmiech, który zaraz zamarł widząc jego pogniecioną koszulę. - Ale nie powinnaś tu przychodzić – wyszeptał, a figlarny uśmiech zatańczył na jego ustach, kiedy znane uczucie euforii i miłości ogarnęło go, jak zawsze, gdy przebywał wokół niej. - To przynosi pecha.

Wywróciła oczami, zakładając mu ramiona na szyję, a Leo z chęcią ją przytulił, odgarniając włosy. Wtulił twarz w jej szyję, miękką i pachnącą, rozbrzmiewającą znanym, uspokajającym odgłosem tętna. Była tu.

- W życiu mieliśmy tyle pecha, że pewnie gdybyś roztrzaskał fabrykę luster to nawet byś tego nie poczuł. – Zauważył, że zadrżała, gdy zaczął ją całować po obojczyku. - Chyba nawet moja sukienka tego nie zmieni.

- Wyglądasz pięknie – powtórzył, odchylając się od jej policzka, kiedy ucałował go delikatnie, niepewnie. - Nie wiem, czym na ciebie zasłużyłem.

- Ja też nie – zażartowała, odpychając go lekko i znów zaczęła odpinać mu koszulę. - A ty wyglądasz okropnie.

- Stoję tu pół godziny! - powiedział oburzony. - Nigdy tyle przed lustrem nie spędziłem, to wszystko dla ciebie, a ty tego nie doceniasz!

Jej szybkie dłonie łatwością uwalniały kolejne małe guziczki, które chwilę wcześniej miał ochotę przetopić, a Leo lekko odetchnął.

- Hej, kochanie, noc poślubna dopiero potem... - wymamrotał, kiedy zaczęła go z irytacją rozbierać.

Fuknęła.

- Jeżeli miałeś zamiar tak iść na nasz ślub to nocy poślubnej nie przeżyjesz przez następne dwadzieścia lat – mruknęła ze złością i podnosząc koszulę, zaczęła oglądać ją w świetle. - Mówiłam, żebyś chociaż dzisiaj odpuścił. Jak znajdę tu jakąkolwiek plamę ze smaru, to przysięgam, że coś ci zrobię.

Jęknął cicho.

- Już mnie wcisnęłaś w to coś! - wskazał na swoje spodnie i buty. - Zaraz je podrę, bo nie wyobrażam sobie chodzić w tym kaftanie, ty mnie zabijesz i co wtedy zrobisz? Kto ci pomasuje plecy albo skonstruuje machinę wojenną? Jako niewolnika będziesz miała Jasona?

Odwróciła się do niego i westchnęła.

- Nie. W_ życiu_ bym takiego sługusa jak ty nie oddała – zaśmiała się na jego oburzony okrzyk. - Chodź tu.

Leo chętnie do niej podszedł, bo to była Reyna, która nie mogła przeżyć bez dokuczania mu i przyczepiania się do najmniejszych szczegółów, a on wątpił, czy mógłby klęknąć przed nią w smar, gdyby była inna.

Podała mu koszulę, a on z chęcią ją założył, przyciągając Reynę do siebie, kochając uczucie jej skóry pod palcami i miękkiego ciała, które wcale się nie opierało. Oparł czoło o jej i spojrzał w ciemne oczy, błyszczące i radosne. Jego mózg zamienił się na chwilę w papkę.

- Boję się – wyznał cicho, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Odetchnął, kiedy poczuł, jak łapie go za policzki.

- Czego? - zamrugała i spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Że mnie opuścisz. Że coś zwalę i będę sam. Że cię skrzywdzę. Wszystkiego. Boję się nawet, że Percy znów obleje nas beczką wody, albo będzie jęczał, że nie ma niebieskiego tortu.

- Nie mów tak – wymamrotała Reyna. - Ja też się boję. Tego samego co ty. Ale po tu jesteśmy, racja? By się wspierać. Nie miałabym zamiaru wychodzić za ciebie, gdybym miała zamiar uciec albo nie brać odpowiedzialności. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, jesteśmy w tym razem, teraz i na zawsze.

- Kocham cię – mruknął cicho, pochylając się do pocałunku, ale ona odchyliła się szybko.

- Nie tak szybko panie. Najpierw to, co zepsułeś. Już i tak łamię ze sto reguł będąc tutaj. Przynajmniej wyglądaj jakoś.

Rozczochrał włosy, posyłając jej markowy uśmiech, na który tylko wywróciła oczami – ale Leo wiedział, że skrycie go kocha. Na pewno.

- Ja? Proszę pani, Leo Valdez zawsze wygląda bosko i niesamowicie. Jak śmiesz...

- Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? - sapnęła, szarpiąc jego kołnierzyk i zaczynając zapinać koszulę. Leo był zdumiony, jak szybko jej to idzie. Wiedział, że powinien być urażony jej dowcipem, ale naprawdę, na Reynę nie mógł się gniewać – poza tym, wiedział, że nie mówi poważnie. A nawet gdyby, to miała jego pierścionek i nie mogła już uciec. Było za późno.

Zerknął na rękę, na której błysnął pierścionek i nie zważając na głośny protest, złapał ją za ręce, przyciągając gwałtownie do siebie. Zachichotał, kiedy stłumiony pisk wyciszył się na jego ustach, ale potem już nie mógł o tym myśleć – naprawdę miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Protest Reyny trwał pół sekundy, zanim ochoczo go przyciągnęła, łapiąc za bark i włosy, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale. Poczuł jej uśmiech na ustach, gdy go cmoknęła, ale zaraz potem zaczęła się od niego odsuwać. Prawie warknął ze złością – mała złośnica, ciągle się od niego odsuwała – i zaczął ją natarczywie całować po szczęce.

- Leo, cholera – pół szepnęła, pół jęknęła. - Zaraz zacznie się ślub.

- Nie mogą zacząć bez nas – zauważył, bo miał ją teraz przy sobie, sam i chciał się napawać tym, że go kocha, dba o niego i że może jej dotykać bez obaw. - Dawaj, kilka minut.

Odciągnęła go lekko, zerkając przez przymrużone oczy, a Leo szybko złożył delikatne pocałunki na czole i powiekach.

- Z tobą to prędzej kilka godzin – wymamrotała, a choć czuł z satysfakcją, jak topnieje w jego dotyku, to odepchnęła go i na nowo zaczęła zapinać koszulę. Po kilku sekundach była zapięta, nie wygnieciona, bez grama pyłku. Prychnął, wciąż ją obejmując.

- Teraz mogę pocałować moją narzeczoną? - jęknął z niecierpliwości, a Reyna zerknęła na zegarek, wzdychając teatralnie, choć figlarny uśmiech malował się w kącikach jej ust.

- Kilka minut – zaznaczyła, ale Leo już tego nie usłyszał, bo znów ją pocałował, a może ona jego – ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo byli razem, czuł jej uśmiech na ustach, kiedy mu chichotała w wargi, słyszał tętno, jej oddech go ogrzewał i to było wszystko, czego potrzebował. Mógł jej nienawidzić i czasem mieć dość, ale szczerze? Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Reyny, córki Bellony.

Ale, rzecz jasna, kiedy zaczynał tracić poczucie czasu i przestrzeni i zaczął niebezpiecznie szukać oparcia, usłyszał rozbawione i zniecierpliwione chrząkanie.

- _E__m, przeszkadzam? _Heeej, ludzie?! Proszę, przestańcie... To nie jest ciekawe... Ej, serio, zaraz się spóźnicie na własny ślub – gdzieś w odmętach świadomości Leo usłyszał Jasona, ale miał to gdzieś, bo ślub i tak był ich, a goście mogli poczekać.

Reyna próbowała się oderwać, ale Leo przyciągnął ją jeszcze mocniej, machając ręką, by natręci sobie poszli.

_- _Leo, serio, wiem, ze to może być fajne, ale zaraz Chejron sobie pójdzie i będzie miał was gdzieś.

Leo odchylił się, widząc niewyraźnie zniecierpliwionego Jasona, rozbawioną Piper i Hazel, która nie patrzyła mu w oczy, odwracając wzrok na ścianę, czerwieniąc się niemożliwie i wachlując energicznie. Leo nieprzytomnie pomyślał, że w końcu musi jej to przejść, jeśli zamierzała być przyjaciółką jego i Reyny.

_- _Serio ludziki, idzie sobie, albo poznacie, czemu Gaja się mnie bała – zagroził, ale Reyna szybko cmoknęła go w usta i wysunęła się z jego ramion, wygładzając sukienkę. Piper szeroko się do niej uśmiechała, jakby coś wiedziała, a Reyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. Niech Afrodyta się pocałuje – i choć obrażanie bogini miłości na ślubie nie było najbystrzejszym pomysłem, to Reyna miała to gdzieś, bo była ona, Leo i to wystarczało. Nie potrzebowała aprobaty Wenus.

Posłała mu szybkie spojrzenie, które odwzajemnił niezadowolony, ale ona już szła, wyciągając rękę.

_- _Idziesz?

Leo rozejrzał się, widząc Jasona, Piper, Hazel i najważniejszą osobę, Reynę, wciąż z rumieńcami i szybkim oddechem. Czy szedł? Był gotów? Mógł spędzić resztę życia z jedną osobą? Spojrzał na ręce, które nie drżały i uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciół. To było proste i naturalne.

_- _Idę.

_(A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie, choć czasem zdarzał się pojawiający przyjaciel w najbardziej nieodpowiadającej dla nich sytuacji.)_


End file.
